An Unexpected Miracle
by supergleek10
Summary: Kurt and Finn are in a secret relationship, trying to hide it from their parents. Their world is turn upside down when they get the shock of their lives. Warnings- mpreg. Disclaimer - I don't own anything.
1. Prologue

**Hi every one. I'm re-posting some of my old stories. I had not only major writers block, but many things going on in my life that I didn't even have time to sit and try and write. I'm sorry. I'm taking my old story of Unexpected Miracle and re-writing it. So anyone that read the original story things have changed.**

*****Something really important Carole and Burt's wedding is November 27, 2010**

**Prologue**

I'm dancing with Finn, this feels like a dream come true. Out of all my dream where Finn would sing to me I never thought it would be at our parents wedding. Unfortunately I know that the only type of love feels for me is brotherly love.

**Glee**

I'm doing my nightly moisturizing route. I sigh it has been a long night but I'm happy for my dad and Carole. My dad deserves to be happy and I know they are going to have a great week in Hawaii. Just as I get into my bed, I hear knocking at my door. I look over to see Finn standing awkwardly in my door way.

"Hey I thought we were over this, being awkward around each other." Finn ignores what I said and walks silently over to my bed and sits on the end of my bed. I move so that I'm sitting up facing Finn. I'm about to open my mouth to say what wrong when Finn blurts out

"I love you." Finn blushes and turns away from me. Finn takes a deep breath and turns back towards me. "I love you." He says it with more confidence. "I think I've always kind of loved you, but I just didn't want to believe it. Then you started become obvious about your crush on my and that freaked me out. When I just started to feel ok that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with you, our parents started dating, and thing just kept moving faster from that point on. My mom and I were moving and we were going to have to share a room, and I knew, I just knew that I couldn't sleep in the same room as you. I mean it's so not right to get a boner for your mom's boyfriend's son." Now it was my turn to blush. "At that point I was desperate knowing that I had to do something and that's why," Finn pauses and takes a deep breath. "That's why I called you a f-fag; I knew Burt would hear it and never allow me to stay around. For that I'm sorry I know I hurt you, that I hurt you bad, but know that I didn't mean it, that I could never mean it and it pained me to call you that." Finn said all that to me while looking straight into my eyes and now that he is finish he is staring at his lap.

"Do you mean it?" I whisper hoping that it's not a dream.

"All of it. I've meant every word I said." Finn starts staring into my eyes again. His brown eyes are all I can stare at and then the next thing I know is I'm kissing Finn. My eyes lids flutter close as we keep kissing. The kiss is sweet and we both pull back at the same time. As soon as our eyes meet again we both meet in a more heated kiss. Finn runs his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry, which I gladly give him. His tongue starts massaging mine and I let out a moan, and Finn pulls back panting. "Kurt I want you." Finn is staring deep into my eyes with lust shining through in those brown eyes that are very quickly becoming my weakness. "I want all of you. I want you so badly right now that it scares me. Kurt please can we do this? Can I please make love to you tonight?"

I nod my head in a silent yes. We both lay down and Finn lies on top of me. I know that tonight I'm going to lose my virginity to Finn.

**Glee**

We both lay in my bed, both of us almost asleep. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I just lost my virginity to Finn. We are both just staring into each other's eyes. I lean in and give Finn a soft kiss on the lips, when I pull back I whisper softly in Finn's ear, "I love you."

My eyes are drifting closes as I hear a soft, "I love you too." I fall asleep smiling in Finn's arms.

**Review = Preview**


	2. Burt and Carole Come Home

*****December 4, 2010**

The next week flies by for Finn and I, every night for the past week we've had sex and then slept in the same bed together. When we are home together we act like a couple and I'm so happy because we are boyfriends, even though for now it has to be in secret.

Our parents come home today which means Finn and I have to act like brothers. I don't have a clue how we are going to do this, pretend that for the past week we haven't had sex and were just doing some brotherly bonding. In truth we did do things like play games and watched movies, and Finn even got me to play some of his stupid video games that he loves so much, but we would play games and the winner would get a kiss and the watching a movie was making out on the couch. I don't think I will ever be able to sit in the living room with my dad again.

Right now I'm cooking dinner for the four of us and Finn is out getting our parents from the airport. I'm so excited to see my dad again, but I'm sad that sex with Finn is going to have to be put on hold for a little while until we can find another place.

Just as the timer goes off for the chicken the front door slams open, I roll my eyes knowing that the only person who would do that is my boyfriend. "Kurt we're here!" Finn shouts excitedly to me. I pull the chicken out of the oven and run over to the front door where I'm immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug by my dad. I look over my shoulder and see Finn smiling at me.

"Dad I missed you too, but I can't breathe." My dad lets me go, but holds onto my shoulders.

"Kurt you have no idea how much I missed you and you will never know the feeling until you become a dad yourself." I roll my eyes at my dad, he is always like this. I walk over to Carole and pull her into a hug.

"I know you guys just got home, but I made dinner."

"Oh good I'm starving." Finn practically shouts.

"When aren't you starving?" Finn just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Don't worry dear; Finn has always been like that even when he was a baby." Finn is already sitting at the kitchen table waiting for dinner.

**Glee**

We are all sitting at the kitchen table. Dad and Carole are telling Finn and I all about their honeymoon. Hawaii sounds like a great place and maybe Finn and I could have our honeymoon there. I shake my head trying not to think about getting married to Finn.

"So how were you too this week, did you guys get along well enough?" Carole asks me. I grab Finn's hand under the table.

"Yea but Kurt made we watch those boring chick flicks." Finn complains, but he wasn't when complaining when I was giving him a blow-job during the movie.

"Hey you can't complain we made a deal you watch a "chick flick" with me then I would play those stupid video games with you." I huff. My dad starts cracking up laughing.

"You played video games; oh I wish I could have seen that. You always swore that you would never play those vulgar games, as you like to put it." This makes me huff again.

"Yes I still think the games are vulgar, but a deal is a deal and I'm a man that sticks to his word."

"Still wish I could have seen it."

"Yea it was awesome." Carole and I just roll our eyes at Finn's comment.

**Review = Preview**


	3. Christmas

*****It's December 25, 2010**

**3 weeks later**

I wake up to the feeling of someone crawling into my bed. I turn over to see Finn lying next to me, I groan. "Finn what are you doing?" I look past him to my clock and see that its 5 am! "What are you doing in my room at five in the morning?" I whisper trying not to yell at him. Finn's smile slips, but is quickly returns.

"It's Christmas and I wanted to see my boyfriend before we had to go to pretending to be brothers." He leans in and gives me a very sweet kiss. Now I can't stay mad at him when he says things like that, so when he pulls back I lean in and give him another kiss. "I love you." I tell him as I pull back from the kiss.

"I wanted to show you something." Finn tells me excitedly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper that looks like a recite. Finn unrolls the paper and hands it to me. The writing on the recite is so faded I can't make out what it says.

"Finn what is this?" I ask him curiously.

"It's our Christmas gift to mom and Burt."

"Did you say our gift to my dad and Carole?" Now I'm confused I bought my dad a tool box that he has been wanting and new perfume for Carole.

"Yes it's our gift to our parents, but it's also a gift to you. I took back the gifts you bought for my mom and Burt." I stare at Finn like he has completely lost his mind. "Now before you say anything here me out. Mom and Burt have been getting suspicions about all the secret hanging out we do, so with this gift we bought, yes we because I used the money from the perfume and the toolbox to help pay for this, we can say that we were planning your gift. Now you want to hear what their gift is." I shake my head yes, for some reason I'm getting excited. "I got them a six day and a five night stay at that really fancy spa and hotel that my mom has always talked about wanting to go to." The smile from my face starts to fall, how is this also a gift to me?

"Kurt don't you get it?" I nod my head no, feeling embarrassed. "It means that mom and Burt will be gone for a whole five nights meaning we get to have the house to ourselves for five nights without mom or Burt to get in our way." It finally dawns on me what he is saying he is giving us time to be alone again. I throw myself at Finn, deeply kissing him.

"Oh my god Finn, you're a genius." I look over at my clock and see that it's only 5:10 in the morning. "Finn do you think you're up for the challenge of having quick and quiet sex?" I whisper in his ear seductively.

Finn starts kissing down my neck all the way to my collarbone. "You know I'm always up for a challenge." He says into my collarbone, and then starts sucking a hickey into my collarbone.

**Glee**

After we had sex Finn when back to his bedroom so that the two of us could go back to sleep until dad and Carole wake up.

**Glee **

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! You have to get up!" I hear my boyfriend yell at me excitedly.

"Ok, ok Finn I'm getting up." I grumble I'm so tired all I want to do is sleep, but I drag myself out of bed, knowing that dad and Carole are waiting for us down stairs. When I get out of bed Finn runs down the stairs and once I get myself down stairs I see dad and Carole sitting on the couch snuggled up while Finn is sitting in front of the Christmas tree bouncing up and down. I roll my eyes at him, sometimes he act just like a four year old.

"Hi sweetie glad to see you're up, there is coffee waiting for you in the kitchen. Why don't you make yourself a cup of coffee and then we will all open presents." I give Carole a grateful smile before I quickly make a cup of coffee and rejoin the family in the living room. I take a seat next to Finn, who gives me a secrete smile. Finn turns to look at Carole and dad.

"Mom, Burt Kurt and I would like to give you, your present first." Finn pulls out a tiny box under the tree and passes it to Carole. "Open it it's from the two of us to the two of you." Finn starts bouncing again. Carole carefully opens the box and when she opens the box she lets out a gasp. Carole and my dad started flipping through the papers explaining the package they have and what's included and when they are going.

"Boys this is way too much, we could never take this from you." Carole starts insisting right away.

"No Carole no arguing Finn and I want you and my dad to have this. So take it because it's non-refundable." I tell with the best straight face I can keep because I actually have no idea if it's refundable or not.

"Kurt sweetie it was really nice of you to think of us with this gift and I'm sure you put all of time into thinking about this but"

I cut Carole off by holding my hand up. "Carole it actually wasn't my idea." She looks extremely shocked by this. "It was all Finn's idea; he came to me telling that he wanted to do something special for the two of you this Christmas after everything you've done for us and to show you that you are both really appreciated." I tell them with an easy smile hoping that they will take it at face-value.

"So that's why the two of you have been sneaking around?" I left out a sigh of relief and nod my head at my dad, so happy that they haven't caught on to what's really going on in my room.

We all turn back to the tree where now most of the gift that are wrapped are for Finn, which I'm happy about because I lean on the couch and sip my coffee while my eyes start to close.

**Glee**

"Kurt, Kurt come on kiddo you got to get up." I start to stir away at the sound of my dad's voice. When I open my eyes I see my dad, Finn, and Carole staring at me and I relies I don't know what's going on.

"W-What's going on?" I ask them in a groggy voice.

"Kiddo you feel asleep. Finn was opening his gift and then he went to give you a gift and found you asleep. Are you ok?" My dad asks me with worry evident if his voice and on his face.

"Don't worry dad, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" He asks still just as worried.

"Yes I'm sure. Honestly I'm just tired." I look up over my dad's should and see Finn smirking at me. "Now what was it that you said I had I gift to open?"

"Yes Finn bought you a gift. Kurt, your dad and I talked and I would like to take you out on a shopping spree. Just the two of us. If you would like?" I give Carole a huge smile and nod my head yes.

"Kurt?" I turn my head to look at Finn who is holding out a gift for me and that's when I relived I missed Finn opening my gift.

"You opened my gift already and I missed it." I feel like I'm about to cry.

"No I didn't open it yet. I thought we could open each other's gifts at the same time." He gives me that smile that melts my heart. He hands my gift. "One the count of three. One-two-three!" We both tear open our gifts at the same time and can't keep myself from laughing; it's like being a little kid all over again.

Inside the box is a cashmere scarf that I kept telling Finn about how much I wanted it. He actually listened. I look up at Finn with unshed tears in my eyes and I see Finn staring down at the football tickets that I got him. I want to kiss him so bad right now, but I know I can't.

We head into the kitchen for breakfast. My dad and Carole are already in the kitchen. Finn sits down next to me. "Hey thank you for my gift I really loved it!" I can hear the excitement in his voice and that makes spending all of my one pay check on it totally worth it.

I look behind me and see that Carole is cooking and my dad is talking to her. I grab Finn's hand. "I'm glad you loved your gift. I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then rest my head on his should. "I loved my gift, just so you know." I look up at him shyly knowing that it drives him crazy when I make myself look all innocent. "I wanted to kiss you so bad though."

"Don't worry; just think in two weeks we will have the house to ourselves for five whole nights."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that.

"Kurt, Finn breakfast is ready." Carole calls us into the kitchen to eat.

**Glee**

We are all siting at the kitchen table, my dad, Carole and Finn are talking about the gifts he got, profusely thanking them for the new things he got. I'm just trying to keep my eyes open long enough to eat breakfast. I slowly finish eating and as soon as I'm done I feel my stomach doing summer salts

"Hey Kurt, hon-how are you feeling. You look really pale." Dad and Carole are now staring at me but I'm glad they didn't notice that Finn started to call me honey.

"Finns right sweetie, you do look really pale. Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Everyone at the table is staring at me with worry. I open my mouth ready to lie when my stomach does another summer salt.

"Actually I'm not feeling good." I tell them truthfully. "My stomach is bothering me I probably have a twenty-four hour bug." I shrug my shoulders. "Do you guy mind if I just go lie down?"

"No not at all." That's all I need to hear before I start walking upstairs to lie down and hopefully get some sleep.

**Review = Preview**


	4. Happy New Year

***** December 31, 2010**

Ever since Christmas I haven't been feeling well. My stomach won't stop doing summer salts and I'm tired all the time. It's hard for me to get out of bed and do anything. I know that everyone is getting more and more worried about me and I've had to convince my dad on more than one occasion that I didn't need a doctor.

I have been sleeping all day knowing that I would have to stay up tonight to watch the ball drop on TV. I walk down stairs in my pajamas and as soon I enter the kitchen, I smell this awful smell. I run as fast as I can into the bathroom, just making it in time to throw up in the toilet. This is awful; this is the first time I actually threw up. I'm starting to think that maybe my dad was right I do need a doctor. As soon as I think that I shudder, no, no doctor, I will just have to pretend that I'm not getting any worse.

I rinse out my mouth doing the best I can to get the taste of throw up out of my mouth, wishing I was in my own bathroom with my toothbrush. I try sneaking up the stairs seeing that Carole is taking food out of the oven.

"Kurt sweetie is that you?" I cringe, but I take a deep breath and plaster a smile on my face.

"Yea Carole it's me." I say walking into the kitchen. I start breathing through my mouth, not wanting to chance throwing up again. I look around the kitchen see a ton of food. "What's with all the food? I thought you and dad were going out to a New Year's Party?"

"Oh we are, but Noah is coming over. It's been a tradition ever since the boys knew each other. I remember the first year they had the New Year Sleep over, the next day Finn's room was trashed. It took myself and Finn a whole two days to get it clean again." Carole chuckles fondly at the memory.

"Wait, Puck is sleeping over?" I can't keep the shock out of my voice. I had no idea about this; I wish that I had some kind of warning from Finn.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry I thought you knew. Any way would you like some pigs in a blanket, there fresh out of the oven." I take a deep breath and now I know what the awful smell is, I turn away from Carole running back to the bathroom to throw up again.

I feel someone rubbing my lower back in soothing circles and right away I know its Carole. When I'm done I lean on Carole, too tired to get up yet. "Kurt sweetie, is this the first time you have thrown up?" I swallow my gilt and immediately regret it with the throw up taste still in my mouth.

"Yea, my stomach hasn't hurt all day and all of a sudden I need to throw up."

"Maybe you should just stay in bed for the rest of the night. We can stay home and take care of you."

"Carole that's really sweet, but you and dad go enjoy yourselves and if I need something I can always bother Finn and Puck." Carole laughs.

"Ok, only if you're sure?" I just nod my head yes.

**Glee**

Finn and I wave to our parents as they pull out of the drive way. As soon as the front door closes I turn to Finn. "Why didn't you tell me that Puck was coming to sleep over tonight? I thought that we could have a romantic night just the two of us." I tell him.

"Relax Kurt; we are going to have a romantic night together. Puck is out with some chick and then will be here shortly after midnight. Trust me I would never give up alone time with you." He leans in for a kiss and I can't resist, giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

**Glee**

For the past five hours Finn and I have been cuddled close together on the couch. The count down for the ball to drop is starting.

10…9…8…

"Kurt." I look up into Finn's eyes.

7…6…5…

Finn starts leaning in for a kiss.

4…3…2…

I lean in towards Finn and my eyes flutter close

…1…

Our lips meet. At this moment everything goes away, it's just the two of us, sharing a Hollywood worry kiss. We pull back. "I love you." Finn whispers in my ear, before sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

**I let you guys imagine what happens next **

**Review = Preview**


	5. Sickness

**In this chapter pregnancy symptoms are going to start showing, I did a lot of research on pregnancy, so I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. I'm sorry if some facts are wrong.**

*****January 9, 2011**

I hear the front door close and then footsteps on the stairs. My bathroom door open and Finn is standing there with an excited grin on his face. "Mom and Burt just left and now they won't be back until Saturday afternoon." Finn smiles down at me, but his smile falls when he sees me looking miserable. Finn comes and sits next to me on the floor. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Kurt, honey what's wrong." He asks me with such concern that I fall a little bit more in love with him. I snuggle closer into him.

"I keep throwing up."

"Why don't you get up and lie down?"

"I would but I don't want to lie down and have to throw up again. It's tiring all the getting up and down to vomit."

"Hold that thought." Finn stands up and runs out of the bathroom, without even giving me a chance to protest. Now I'm annoyed that I lost my comfy pillow. Finn comes back into my room, but doesn't come into the bathroom. I hear him moving things around, but again before I can protest Finn is back in the bathroom. He just holds his hand out for me to take. I quickly brush my teeth and then follow Finn.

I see Finn start taking off his shirt. "If this is your way of telling me you want sex, well you're not getting it." I put my hands on my hips.

"No that's not what this is about." He tells me as he takes off his pants.

"Then why are you stripping naked?"

"I figured if we are going to lie around all day, why not be comfy?" He shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I walk over to him and pull him into a tight hug. "Plus we have the house to ourselves, meaning that I'm going to shamelessly stare at your ass." I slap his shoulder and roll my eyes at him. Finn plops himself on my bed. I take of my jeans and shirt. I crawl into my bed with boxers and a thin tan-top on.

"Hey no, what's this? You can't wear a shirt." Finn pulls my shirt off. We both lie down, and I'm using Finn's chest as a pillow. Finn starts running his hands up my stomach towards my chest. I let myself get lost in the feeling. When Finn reaches my chest and starts rubbing my nipples, I can't help the moan that I let out. I look up at Finn and see him smirking down at me.

"Hey don't do that!"

"Why not, you've never seemed to mind before."

"Because for some reason my nipples are extremely sensitive today."

"Yea and they look darker than normal."

"What, that doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but it's true." Before I can argue with him further I feel bile creeping up my throat. Finn wordlessly hands me a bucket that I immediately start throwing up in.

Finn rubs my back the whole time. We sit there like this for ten minutes. Finn takes the bucket back from me and puts it on my night stand. He pulls me down so that I'm lying on him. "Finn that thing is gross, why don't you go get rid of it."

"Because my priority is you. Kurt you have been sick like this for a while now. And don't say no because you don't hide it as well as you think you do. You have me really worried. I don't like when you're sick. I really wish you would let me take you to a doctor."

"Finn thank you for your concern, but I don't need a doctor. Really I'm fine." Finn is staring at me with those brown eyes. "Fine I'll make a deal with you, if tomorrow I'm not feeling better then you can take me to a doctor." This seems to make him happy. "Now I'm exhausted and really need a nap."

"Ok take a nap. I'll stay here until you fall asleep and then I will take care of this." He nods his head at the bucket. I lean in and kiss him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I give him another kiss, and then snuggle into my bed. I feel a kiss on my forehead as I close my eyes.

**Glee**

I wake up and I quickly stumble out of bed barely making it to the toilet in time to throw up. Finn quickly comes into the bathroom and he immediately starts rubbing my back and say soothing words in my ear. After about ten minutes it becomes clear to the both of us that I'm not going to be finished any time soon. Finn carefully picks me up and sits me in his lap.

I continue to throw up and then I sit there dry heaving for another twenty minutes. Finally I fall back on Finn, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…" Finn keeps calling my name and I nod my head a very tiny bit to let him know I hear him. "That's it I'm taking you to the hospital." I try shaking my head no. "Don't even try; you just spent the last fifty minutes throwing up." Remarkable Finn picks me up with ease and that's the last thing I remember before I pass out in Finn's arms.

**Review = Preview**


	6. Hospital

***** January 10, 2011**

I wake up feeling groggy. When I open my eyes I'm blinded by bright lights and I quickly close my eyes again. Then I slowly open my eyes back up. I hear a sigh next to me and turn my head. I see Finn siting in a chair. I look around and notice that I'm lying in a hospital bed.

"Finn what happened?" My voice scratchy.

"Yesterday I took you to the hospital and you have been asleep for the last twenty-four hours." I'm in shock and then I get nervous.

"What about school?"

"I had Puck cover for us in school, so that mom and Burt don't know what happened." I sigh in relief.

"What happened to me?"

"When I got you to the hospital, they took you away and started doing all these things at once and I'm not really sure what happened, but they took some blood and said you were severely dehydrated. They also told me that they had the results from the blood test, but they didn't tell me anything." Just as Finn finishes talking there is a light knock on the door before it opens.

There standing in the door way was a beautiful Latina woman with an easy smile. "Hi do you mind if I come in?" Finn and I nod our heads no. She walks up to me and shakes my hand. "I'm Dr. Lopez and I will be working with you."

"Any relation to a Santana Lopez?" Finn asks.

"Yes I'm her mother, but don't worry, everything that happen in this room stays in this room." She says looking directly at me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "That also means that he doesn't have to be in here with us. Don't worry I have no problem kicking somebody out." She says in a way that I can't help but think of Santana saying that. I can definitely see where her personality comes from.

"No, no that's not necessary, I want Finn to stay." I look over at him pleadingly and he grabs my hand. I look up at Dr. Lopez and see her smiling at me.

"So we took some blood work yesterday and well I have some questions I need to ask you." I nod my head at her. "Have you ever heard of the implantation gene?" I shake my head no. "That's what I thought. The gene has been around for a long time and is a lot more common than most people think. Basically the implantation gene is a gene found in men that allow them to get pregnant. Are you with me so far?" She gives me a comforting smile. I nod my head yes.

"The gene is that men have a set of ovaries and a uterus and it's attached to the anus. Still good?" I just nod. "Ok the gene is dormant in most men because it's triggered the first time they have sex in the anus. Once the gene is trigger it cycles just like in women, meaning that once the gene is activated men get period. If an egg is fertilized that man becomes pregnant. Do you get where I'm going with this Kurt?"

I gulp. "Are you trying to tell me that I have this gene?"

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say." Dr. Lopez comes and sits in the chair on the side of my bed, opposite to Finn. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Kurt, but you tested positive for the gene. Also that your hormone levels are those of a pregnant male." I sit there frozen. How, how could I be pregnant.

"Now I know you're in shock, but we have more to discuss. Now I know this might be hard, but having the other father around will be a lot easier on you." She pauses and then hesitantly asks. "Do you know who the other father is?" She cringes after she asks.

"I'm the other father." Dr. Lopez and my head snap up to look at Finn. Dr. Lopez looks surprise but then schools her expression back into an easy smile.

"Now I know this is hard to hear, but you and Finn are going to have to tell your parents as soon as possible. I know you're not going to want to, but the soon people know the better it is for you and your baby." I sit there staring at the wall in front of me. A baby. My baby. Finn's baby. My hand release Finn's and both of my hands lie on my stomach, where my baby is.

"Would you like to talk about the process and how your body is going to change?" All I do is nod at her, still staring down at my stomach where my hands are lying. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the thought that a little baby is growing inside of me.

"Have you been experiencing tiredness, vomiting, or sore breasts?" I keep nodding my head. "Well unfortunately the tiredness and the vomiting don't go away for another six weeks and the sore breast don't go away until after the baby is born.

"How far along am I?" I hesitantly ask.

"Well the blood work shows that you are about six weeks along, but because of you being a male that recently had your implantation gene activated, the night you lost your virginity would be your conception day. Do you know your conception date?"

"November 27." I mumble blushing. Dr. Lopez raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"Well a pregnancy is forty weeks long." She pulls out her phone and goes through it quickly. "Well forty weeks from November 27 is September 3. Now onto the next matter, male pregnancies are exactly like female pregnancies. The only difference is that the baby will come out of the anus." She takes a breath. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, that also means that you will grow breasts." I feel tears start to swell in my eyes. "I know it's hard to hear, but your breasts are going to make milk for your baby to eat." This only makes me feel slightly better, knowing that it's for my baby.

Dr. Lopez stands up. "Now boys I would like to see you in my office in two week for your first ultrasound. Here is a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and anti-nausea medication, which will help with the vomiting." She shakes Finn's hand and gives me a warm smile before she leaves.

As soon as she shuts the door, I feel the hospital bed dip. I don't look up at Finn I just lay my head on his shoulder. His arms circle my waist and his hands rest on my stomach. We sit in silence for a long time.

"Kurt I need to know what you are doing with this baby." I hear such sadness in his voice. I turn to look up at him.

"Well Finn, what do you want me to do?"

"I-I-I want you to keep the baby." He says in a strong voice. "I need to know, I can't get myself attached to another baby if we aren't going to keep him or her." I know he is holding in sobs how his shoulders are quivering. I move us so that I'm holding Finn in my arms, he lays his head on my shoulder and I start rubbing his back.

"Finn it's ok, just let it all out. Just let it go baby, I get it. You don't need to keep it together. Just go on and cry its ok I got you." I repeat over and over to Finn while he cries into my shoulder. I knew that it hurt Finn that Quinn's baby wasn't his and the fact that he might have to lose another baby is just killing him.

It takes Finn about thirty minutes to stop crying. "I need to know what you're doing." He sounds heartbroken.

I grab his face and make him look me in the eye. "I love you and this baby is a product of that love. This baby is both of us and this baby will be our little miracle. Finn Hudson, you and I are going to be daddies and nobody; I mean nobody could ever, ever, ever take this baby from us." I lean in for a passionate kiss that is way too much tongue and teeth, but is perfect for this moment.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
